


Lovers Meet

by Ocean_Park_Avenue



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 1 Year of Miraculous, Adrien likes reader, Chat Noir Angst, Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, Chat Noir likes reader, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Flirty Chat Noir, I abandoned this work, Jealous Chat Noir, Kissing, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Neck Kissing, Reader likes chat noir but not as much as adrien, Reader-Insert, Teasing, UPDATE: I started making a new Chat x Reader now!, Yay! Tags, adrien agreste - Freeform, chat noir - Freeform, i will make a new one so stay tuned!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_Park_Avenue/pseuds/Ocean_Park_Avenue
Summary: You just moved to Paris from your old country. You really like it there and everyone in it. One day you help the famous Chat Noir in an akuma attack. Little did you know that you would start falling for him, but he was falling even harder as Adrien and Chat.





	1. Lovers Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading this. Its my first fanfiction hope you like it.  
> And to make it clear this story takes place one year after the ladybug origins. They have been fighting akumas for a year. Chat confesses his love for ladybug, she rejects it and they go back to fighting akumas like normal. Marinette still has a crush on Adrien. But Adrien likes nobody now, tho he still flirts with ladybug abit as Chat Noir. Kitty is looking for someone to love.
> 
> Thats when you come along....

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Turn off your alarm clock and start getting ready! You don't want to be late for your first day off school here!" Yelled your mom.

You groaned. "Coming!"

You lazily got out of bed, yawned, and continued downstairs. Today was your first day at your new school in Paris, France. You moved here from your home country just a week ago. The new semester for school started a few weeks ago so your mom said it'd be okay if you started the school year a bit late. 

You got dressed and went downstairs to see your mom making breakfast. She handed you a plate and dug in. After You finished, said goodbye to her, and headed out the door, listening to music is on the way. 

You were too engulfed in the music to notice the stairs in front of you. You tripped and collided with something that didn't feel like the ground. You looked up to see bright green eyes staring back at yours. 

"Woah, are you ok?", they said. 

You got up quickly and start apologising repeatedly. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention where I was going I-". 

You stare up at them. It's a boy with tan skin and golden blonde hair with the most beautiful green eyes You've ever seen. 

"No really! It's okay." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "I-", he said for a second and stared at you for a while. 

You looked at him confused. "What's wrong?" You ask. 

"It's just- are you new to the school? I've never seen you before." He says, giving you a confused look. 

"Uh, yeah. I just moved here with my mom a couple of weeks ago." 

"Cool. Well, welcome to Paris then. My name's Adrien." He says extending his hand. 

You hesitate for a moment but shake his hand anyway saying your name. He was about to say something when the bell rang. 

"I guess I'll see you later! Bye." You say, walking inside.

"See ya," said Adrien.

You run into the school and think for a moment.

"Wait. Dammit! I forgot to ask him where the principal's office is! Aggghhhh." You think to yourself groaning out loud."I guess I have to find it myself." 

You start to head off in the direction you think the principal's office is when you see a girl and a boy talking. The girl has bright pink hair and looks like a tomboy, while the boy has an ombré hairdo and is tall compared to the girl. You want to go over there and ask where the principal's office is, but the shyness inside is stopping you. As your busy contemplating what to do, the girl notices you and starts walking over to you.

"Hey, you." She says, startling you. 

"Wha-yeah?"

"Are you new here?" She asks.

"Um, yeah actually." You reply.

"Huh."

She examines you for a minute when you break the silence. "Hey, uh, do you know where the principal's office is?"

"Yeah, it's out that door. Then you turn right, go up the second floor, and it's the door next to the staircase."

"Ok thanks."You say before heading toward the door.

"By the way, my names Alix and that ketchup bottle over there is Kim."She says while pointing back to the guy she was talking with.

"Even though I always wear red doesn't mean I'm a ketchup bottle, Alix." Complains the guy that is supposedly named Kim.

You giggle a bit and stay your name to them."Nice to meet you guys. Maybe see you later?"

"Probably," Kim says winking. Alix just rolls her eyes.

You laugh at them then continue out the door, remembering Alix's directions. After getting your classes and a map of the school, you make your way to your first class. You walk into the classroom and notice the blonde guy you bumped into that morning. Everyone's eyes fall to you, and suddenly you feel really anxious. You stand there for a few seconds looking very awkward until the teacher speaks.

"Oh, you must be the new student I was told about." You swallow hard."Come and introduce yourself to the class." She motions you to stand next to her.

You walk slowly and stand in front so everyone can see you. You start by saying your name and how you recently moved here from your home country, trying not to stammer.

"Good. Mmm, since Nino isn't here today you can sit there. We will arrange proper seating tomorrow."

You look around to find the empty seat. It's next to the blonde boy who's name you can't remember. You sit down beside him while looking around the room at everyone. You look behind you. There are two girls, one who has dark skin and ombré looking hair with glasses, and the other one has bluish black hair in pigtails with bright blue eyes. They notice Your looking and give me a smile and wave. You wave back at them. You look to your right, and there are two other girls, one with blond hair and one with red hair. Both of them are glaring at you. Weird. You look left, and the blonde boy is looking at you funny. Again. Weird. 

Half way through the class you get bored and start doodling yourself with angel wings. You didn't notice that the boy was looking at you drawing. You feel hot breath on your neck. 

"What are you drawing?" He says. You flinch and look at him. 

"Something." You say, still surprised by what happened.

He thinks for a sec and looks away with a satisfied look on his face. "My god he's weird." You think. 

After class is done, you go to your locker and put your things away when the same blonde girl who was glaring at you in class comes up to you and slams your locker closed, making you jump.

"Stay away from Adrien!!" She yells, spitting everywhere.

You give a questioning look. "Who?"

She scoffs. "How can you not know who Adrien Agreste is?! He's the son of Gabriel Agreste, a model, and the hottest boy in the school! How could you not recognise him?! He was sitting right next to you!" She continued to yell.

Oh. That's his name. Adrien. Huh.

"Anyway, stay away from him or else. Come on Sabrina." She stuck her nose high in the air and walked away as the red headed girl followed her.

You stood there trying to comprehend what just happened. What the hell is that bitch's problem? 

"Don't be bothered by Chloe. She's just rude to people to make herself feel better." Said a voice from behind you. 

You turned around and saw the girl who sat behind you in class.

"Eh. I don't bother with people like her anyway." You say.

"What did she say to you?" She asked.

"She blabbed on about to stay away from this guy named 'Adrien Agreste'. I mean all I did was sit beside him for a class!"

"Oh, yeah. She has a thing for him. Just ignore her, and you'll be fine."

"Thanks for the advice....err..." 

"Marinette". She stuck out her hand and smiled. 

You shake her hand and smile back, saying your name. 

"Wanna sit with us at lunch?" She asks while you walk to the cafeteria. 

"Sure, but who's 'us'?" You ask. 

"Me and my friend, Alya. I'll introduce you to her during lunch." You smile in reply. 

At lunch, Marinette introduced you to Alya. She seemed really cool. She kept talking about something called 'Ladybug'. You were curious what there were talking about, so you asked them about it. Alya did some kind of dramatic gasp, and Marinette giggled at her reaction. 

"How do you not know who Ladybug and Chat Noir are?!" Alya said, freaking out

"Alya calm down. She has only been here for a few weeks. It's unlikely that she would know." Marinette said calmly

"Ok, but still. I have to show you them. Oh! And my ladyblog!" She said excitedly while searching for her phone.

"Don't mind her. She just really into them." Marinette said reassuringly.

You gave her an awkward smile.

"Where is it......found it!"Alya yelled as she held up her phone, waving it in the air. She quickly brought it back down and searched for the best picture she had.

"Here, look!" She said shoving the phone in your face.

You got the phone out of her hand and looked at the picture. One being was in a ladybug looking spandex suit with a ladybug looking mask, too. She had a circular looking thing on her hip. She had pigtails that reminded you of Marinette's. She must be a fan. The other being had a black leather looking skin tight suit. He had messy blonde hair and green cat looking eyes. He even had cat ears and a tail. 

Cute. 

"The one on the left is Chat Noir, and the other is Ladybug. Don't they look awesome!" Alya chimed. 

Alya explained everything that happened during the fights. She even told you that Chat Noir was considered a huge flirt, and flirted with every woman he met. You reminded yourself it would be best not meet him. 

Soon the lunch bell rang, and everyone made their way back to class. You, Marinette, and Alya were walking back as Alya was continuing to tell you more about Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Oh, I can send you the link to the Ladyblog. Give me your number and-" 

A loud boom came from the classroom. Then you heard screaming. You ran to the classroom to see Chloe intwined in a slushie looking liquid, and an evil looking girl floating in the air.

"Ahhhhh! Get me out of here! It's ruining my hair!"

Really? She's worried about her hair right now?

"Now Chloe you will feel what it feels like to be bullied!" The girl said as she took Chloe out of the school, going who knows where.

"What the hell was that?!" You yell, looking for someone to answer your question.

"That was one of the akumatized villains I told you about!" Alya said, excitedly." Come on, we gotta go!"

Alya pulls you out the classroom dragging you out the school.

"Wait!" You stop."Where are we going?"

"We're going to see Ladybug and Chat Noir fighting in action so I can get it for my blog!" She yells, even more excited than before. 

She continues to drag you until your running with her.

"Wait, where's Marinette?" You ask while running.

"Probably at home or something. She doesn't really like to be in the middle of the battle." Alya says, then she gasps." Look! They're at the Eiffel Tower! Come on, we're almost there." She starts to run faster, causing you to pick up speed.

You get there in a minute and you see the girl who is Ladybug, and the boy who is Chat Noir in the middle of the Eiffel Tower, looking ready to fight. The villainous-looking girl is still holding Chloe in in the slooshie goo that looks like it's attached to her back. You realise the girl has tentacles that look like Slendermans. Alya pulls you down, so you were hiding behind a car.

"Put Chloe down Mireille!" Lady bug yells to the villain.

The villain laughs." I'm not Mireille anymore, I'm Slushious! Give me your miraculous!"

"Never!" Yell Ladybug and Chat Noir at the same time.

"Then I will have to destroy you!" 

Then Slushious lunged herself at Ladybug. Ladybug backflipped out of the way. Slushious growled, then proceeded to throw big balls of slush at her. While the villain was distracted, Chat Noir got Chloe out of the tentacle and put her down in a safe place. Slushious noticed and glared at him. Then she started throwing slush balls at him.

"Misses me!" He teased.

She growled and threw and a big ball at him which got him stuck to the ground.

"Now I got you." The villain said smirking.

Ladybug wrapped her weapon around Shushious' leg and pulled her, bring her attention back to her. You looked as Chat Noir continued to struggle to get out. 

"A little help here, Chat!" Ladybug yelled while fighting. 

"Just a minute, M'lady!" He yelled back, still struggling. 

You felt like you had to help. You remembered once when your friend was covered in slushie, you got it off by using water. You scanned the area for a hose. Ah, there. You ran over to the hose, while Alya yelled your name.

"What are you doing?!"

"Helping." You yelled in reply. 

You got the hose, turned it on and hoped it be long enough to reach. You ran to him, careful to not get the water on you. Chat Noir saw you and spoke in a concerned manner. 

"Miss it's not safe for you to be here-wait, why are you carrying a hose?"

"To help you get out of the sticky situation you're in."

You started to pour the water on the slush when he started laughing. You looked at him confused.

"Why are you laughing a time like this?" 

He started to calm down. "You made a pun." He said smirking.

You just face palmed and continued to get him out. A few seconds later the slush disappeared.

"Thank you miss for getting me out, but I have a city to save. Maybe I'll see you later?" He said as he kissed the back of your hand, make your cheek turn abut pink.

"Unlikely." You say taking your hand away.

He smirked then continued. "Well, thanks again." 

He winked then went back to fighting with his partner. You stood there for a couple of seconds the chuckled a bit, then went back to Alya. You went back to hiding and gave Alya a weird look, as she stared at you smirking.

"I got that on video."

You looked at her wide eyed. "Don't tell me you're going to post that on your blog."

"Of course not." You sighed in relief." I'll edit it then I'll post it."

"Alya nooo!" You say trying to grab her phone. 

"Sorry! No promises." She said in a sing-song voice.

You were about to whine some more when one of the villain tentacles grabbed the car you were hiding behind and throw it at Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

As you reacted, you heard Ladybug yell 'Now!' to Chat Noir. He nodded and yelled out 'Cataclysm!'. Then he ran to the switch for the hose and destroyed it. The ground began to rumble and you fell down as you realised Alya wasn't around anymore. She yelled your name from far away and motioned to come over. You began to get up when a gush of water sprayed up from the ground. You heard shrieks of horror from the villain. Another gush of water came from behind you soaking you.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" You heard Ladybug yell. 

A bright red light went on the ground and the water stopped. Alya told you when she yelled that it was supposed to fix everything. Everything except for your wet clothes. Good thing you didn't have your phone. 

Alya ran over to you." Oh my god, what happened?" 

You could tell she was trying to not laugh. You just glared at her and got up, water dripping everywhere. 

"Oh gosh!" You heard from behind you."I'm so sorry that happened to you." Ladybug said with a shocked look on her face. 

Chat Noir started bursting out loud laughing at the sight of you. You lowered your eyebrows at him.

Ladybug punched him in the arm. "Chat! Stop laughing!" 

He continued to laugh. "Sorry l-". You saw his ears perk up as he blushed then swallowed. "Sorry..." He said again, his voice lower.

"Ladybug! Do you think I could ask you a few questions?" Alya said.

"Um, Chat could you bring her home? Don't want her catching a cold."Ladybug said.

"No problem M'lady." He said bowing.

"I guess I could answer a few." Ladybug said turning back to Alya.

"Great!" She said as she walked with ladybug, but then called your name."I can return your stuff from school later ok?"

"Yeah, thanks." You say back. "Bye."

She waves back to you, then you turn to Chat Noir who seemed dazed.

"Let's get going; I need to change pronto." 

He shook his head and replied." Uh, yeah, let's go. Climb on." 

He motioned you to get on his back.

"You serious?" You say questionable.

"You want me to carry you bridal style?" he said smugly.

"What? No." He hummed as you got on him.

"Hold on tight."

"Wha-aah!" Without warning he jumped him into the air onto a building, making you almost fall off, but he caught you around your thighs which made you blush. He chuckled a bit.

"Told you to hold on". You made a 'humph' sound which made Chat Noir laugh.

"You sound so cute when you're mad." You blushed even more.

After, you told him your address and to drop you off on your balcony (because you left your keys in your bag). He put you down and stretched.

"Thank you for thanking me home, Chat Noir."You say.

He inched closer to your face. "You can call me Chat."

You pushed him back trying not to show your blush. He just smirked.

"Well, I must get going princess or else I'll change back." He said while stretching. "See ya later......Mmm.....what's your name?"

You said your name giving him a sceptical look. He repeated the name and smiled.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He said in a low voice, which caused your cheek to have a slight blush. "See ya later." He said winking.

Then he left, just like that. You went into your room and shut the doors, got undressed and went to have a nice hot shower. As you washed, you couldn't stop thinking about Chat. The way he smiled, the way he winked at you, the way he called you princess and beautiful. Then you started to notice other things like how his skin tight suit showed all his defined muscles, his beautiful eyes, and his lips...and other things.......No! No, there is no need to think like that...well...maybe you could think about it later. Your eyes widened at your thoughts. You groaned. He was getting to you, and you were going to try to not let him...try.


	2. Is 6:00 Good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! yay!

You woke up the next day feeling refreshed from the great sleep you had. Then you remembered your thoughts from the shower. You blushed, then put your pillow over your face and groaned. You got ready for school and ate breakfast before saying bye to your mom.

As you were walking to school, you remembered how Alya had recorded you helping Chat Noir. Thinking about how Alya had dropped off your stuff from school late yesterday, you got out your phone quickly and checked the Ladyblog. Sighing in embarrassment, you saw the video there at the top of the page with almost half a million views and a ton of comments. You decided to read some.

"Wow, lucky! She got to meet him and help him in battle. I wish I could meet him." One said.

Some said how it was so cool you got to help him, and others said that you just got in the way, but most were positive. A few mentioned how 'cute' or 'hot' you looked. You blushed at the words and put your phone away as you walked into the school.

When you got into the school you immediately went to look for Alya. You were so gonna lecture the hell out of her. As you searched for the ladybug fan, you felt a tap on your shoulder. You turned to see the boy who sat beside you yesterday. His green eyes staring right at yours.

"Hey." He said casually.

"Hey...there." You say a bit awkwardly.

"I saw your video with Chat Noir on the Ladyblog."

"Oh, you did? I actually didn't want Alya to post it." You admit.

"But it was so awesome how you helped him." He beamed. "What did you think about him?" He asked.

You thought about it for a moment. You thought that if he flirted with you more you would probably melt into a pile of goo from his words. That probably wasn't the best answer, so you stuck with something simple.

"I think he was pretty cool and concerned about everyone-wait, why do you wanna know?" You say.

"I... Uh...." He stammered.

All of a sudden you here the most high-pitched scream ever.

"ADRIKIIIIIIIIIINNSS!!!!!!".

You flinch, the boy the in front of you doing the same. He sighed as he turned around to look at the person screaming. You looked in front of him and it was no one other than Chloe, the really bitchy girl that bitched to you for no reason. She ran over to the boy and jumped hugging him, making him almost fall over.

"Adrien!! You haven't talked to me since yesterday, I missed you!" She squeals.

You snap your fingers in realization. Adrien! That's his name.

"Uhh, what are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to stay away from my Adrien?" You hear her complain.

You look back at her and glare at her. "I was just leaving." You grumbled as you stomped off.

Chloe smiled satisfied. "Really Chloe?" You heard Adrien say. You sighed and continued to walk to class.

The teacher was already there even though the bell hadn't rung yet. She noticed you and walked up to you.

"Oh, you're early." She says taking a piece of paper off her desk. "Uhh, you can sit beside Nathaniel. He sits in the last row on the right." You wave to the teacher in thanks and go up to your new seat.

After a few minutes, the bell rings and everyone starts to come into the class. You didn't notice anyone because you were too concentrated on drawing Chat Noir. You still didn't know why you were drawing him. It just happened. Just then, a red-headed boy, who for some reason reminded you of a tomato, sat down beside you.

He must be Nathaniel, you think.

You look at him and notice he is staring down at something, in a lovey-dovey way.

"Hey," you say, startling him. He looks at you in surprise then lowers his head."Hi," he says quietly. You introduce yourself to him by staying your name. He nods at you and says his name.

It becomes too awkward for your liking so you look to the teacher who is starting the lesson. In mid-lesson, the teacher starts talking about how everyone will be in groups of 3 for a group project. Everyone starts to whine as the teacher continues.

"Now, I will be choosing the groups for this project." Everyone whines louder with some comments like 'Come on!' and 'Unfair!' popping up. " Quiet everyone! Now listen for your name."

You listen for your name and end up being in a group with Nino, and Adrien. You also heard the last group which was Marinette, Alya, and Nathaniel. At least they're together, you think with a sigh.

With that, the bell rings and everyone starts to get up and exit the class. "Remember, this project is due in 2 weeks!" The teacher yells at everyone out the door. You gather up your stuff the head out the door when a boy with brown skin, hazel eyes, and a hat stops you.

"Hey, I'm Nino. I'm one of your partners for the group project. I wasn't here yesterday but my buddy Adrien told me there was someone new in class. So I thought I'd introduce my self." He said smiling.

"Cool." You say, introducing yourself also. "I'm new to Paris, so it's nice to meet new people."

He smiles then continues, "So do you have any ideas for the project?"

"Ah, not really." You say, rubbing the back of your neck.

"Hmm." Nino thinks for a second, then claps his hands together. "Oh! We could ask Adrien. Hopefully, he has some ideas. Come on, let's go find him." He says walking out of the classroom. You quickly grab your bag follow after him.

You ended up walking outside to see Adrien talking to Marinette and Alya, but Marinette looked a bit flustered. You have to ask her about that later.

"Adrien!" Nino called waving his hand.

Adrien and the girls turned their heads to Nino. Adrien politely waved to Nino, said something to the girls, and came over to you.

"Hey, Nino." He said smiling. Then he spotted you. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey...." He said nervously.

"Hi." You smiled back. "Nino said you might have some ideas for the project."

He looked at you then glared at Nino. Nino gave a 'what?' look and a shrug. Adrien looked back to you.

"Truth is, I'm not a very creative person so I don't have any ideas right now." He said. Your smile dropped.

You hoped he had some ideas because you had no idea where you were headed with this project. Adrien must have seen your sad completion because a second later he pipped up. "But maybe we could go over to my house and think of some ideas and start the project?" He questioned.

"That's a great idea!" Nino said as he wrapped his arm around Adrien's shoulder. "We could all go over tonight!"

Adrien gave a shocked expression. "Wh-wha-tonight?!" He stuttered.

"Yeah, tonight. Is that a problem for you, Adrien?" Nino said smirking a bit.

"Uh-I......No," Adrien mumbled.

Then Nino turned to you. "Is that a problem for you?" You quickly remembered if you had anything tonight.

"Nope. I don't have to do anything tonight, so I'm free."

"Great," Nino said still smirking. "What time should we come over, Adrien?"

"Uh...is 6:00 good?" He asked.

"Yep!" You and Nino say at the same time.

"O-okay, come over around that time?" Adrien mumbles again. You hear Marinette and Alya calling you.

"Yeah, see you then!" You say. Then you make your way over to them.

Faintly, you hear Nino laughing. "Really, dude?" You hear Adrien say. "What?" Nino replies. "I have to help you make a move somehow."

You look back to Marinette and Alya to find Alya smirking, and Marinette looking noticeably jealous. "

What?" You question them.

"What was that about?" Marinette and Alya ask at the same time.

"Oh, um, we were talking about the project and how Nino and I are going to his house to work on it." You reply.

Marinette looks at you in shock, then in anger. Alya notices Marinette's angered expression and shakes her head in disappointment.

"Marinette, will you stop being jealous for one second?" Alya says to her, touching her shoulder.

You look at her, confused. She probably realized that you didn't know why Marinette was acting this way, so she explained.

"I'm sorry. You're probably confused right now. Marinette is jealous because you're going over to Adrien's house. She has a huge crush on him."

"Alya!" Marinette whines.

"Well, how would I explain it to her without her knowing it?" Alya asks.

"I don't know," Marinette grumbles.

Then Alya looks to you. "You won't tell anyone, right?"

"Of course not! Your secret is safe with me." You say smiling.

"Good. Now, let's go eat lunch, I'm starving!" Alya says walking to the cafeteria.

You smile and start to follow Alya but Marinette stops you, pulling your forearm.

"C-can I ask you a question?"She asks quietly.

"Uh, sure." You say sceptically.

She takes a deep breath before asking, "D-do you...like Adrien?"

You blink a few times. "Wh-wha-why do you ask that?!" You say shocked.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just your spending time with him and I haven't gotten that far even though I've had a crush on him for a year." Marinette rambles.

"Oh, no! I don't like him at all!" You say frantically waving your hands. "I barely even know him. How could I like him if I've only known him for a day?"

You realize you sound like a hypocrite because you started to feel something toward Chat Noir when you've only known him for a few hours.

"Oh, yeah. I guess it's bad that I jumped to conclusions." Marinette said, rubbing her neck.

You sigh, but stiffen when you hear Marinette say, "Do you like anyone?"

"Uh....n-no..." You say stuttering a bit.

Marinette hums, then continues to walk to the cafeteria. You sigh in relief and follow her.

After a long afternoon of endless work, you were finally allowed to go home. But before you started walking, you heard someone calling your name. You turned to see Adrien running toward you. You realize he was running too fast and that he could trip so you yell to him.

"Adrien! Watch out!"

"Wha-AAHHHH!" He ends up tripping, colliding right into you, make you both fall to the ground."

Oww..." You say while rubbing your head. You open your eyes and see Adrien on top of you in an awkward position.

He gets up, his face a deep red, probably redder than yours. "I-I-I'm so sorry!" He apologizes frantically.

"U-uh, i-it's okay, really." You say, assuring him. "A-anyway, what did you need?"

"I-I was going to ask for your phone number," Adrien said quietly, cheeks still red from what had happened.

"U-uh, yeah, s-sure." You say taking out your phone.

You give him your phone number and he gives you his. With an awkward silence and a few words goodbye, you make your way home and started to get together the supplies you needed for tonight.

 

 


	3. A Nightly Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda the second part to the last one. But nonetheless, enjoy!

You stood in front of probably the biggest house you've ever seen. Gathering up your courage you when to the giant metal gate in the front, and pressed the buzzer.

Adrien had given you his address, and you even check on Google Maps if it was the right address, yet you still felt anxious. Maybe it was because you were afraid it was the wrong address and someone answer and it would be awkward and-

"Yes?" Your thoughts were interrupted by someone speaking through the intercom.

"H-hello?" You ask.

"Hello, what would you like?" The female voice asked.

"I-I'm one of Adrien's classmates a-and he invited me over to work on it." You replied, still stuttering.

"Could I get a name?" You say your name, then she says, "Hold on", and leaves you with your awkwardness.

A few seconds later the gate opens and you start walking in slowly. As you make your way to the front door, you see it open and Adrien appears calling your name. You 'fast walk' to him and greet him with a smile.

"Come in." He says, ushering you in.

When you go inside you are amazed at the beauty of everything.

"Wow, nice place." You say looking around, still amazed.

"Thanks." Says Adrien. "Come up to my room, Nino is there working on the project already." You nod, and follow him up the stairs.

You turn into his room and are amazed even more.

"Holy shit." You whisper to yourself.

Nino saw your expression and laughed. "Dudette, I had the same reaction when I first walked in here."

Adrien chuckled and said, "It has that effect on everyone. Now, let's start working on the project." You and Nino nodded, and began working.

After 2 and a half hours you were almost done the first part of the project. You started to feel tired so you laid down on Adrien's couch, and started listening to music. Your eyes started to feel heavy and you began to fall asleep.

You woke up still sleepy, with your eyes fluttering open. You got up and stretched. You looked around to see Adrien fast asleep on the other side of the couch. You smiled and started to walk over to him when your phone beeped. You went to check it and it was a text from Marinette.

**Marinette:** Hey, you still at Adrien's house?

**Me:** Yeah

You yawned and looked at Adrien again. Should you wake him up?

**Marinette:** What are you guys doing?

**Me:** Well I fell asleep and so did he

**Marinette:** Send me pics

**Me:** haha! Sure

You take a picture of Adrien and look at it for a second. He looks so cute when he's sleeping, you think. After starring at the picture for awhile you send the picture to Marinette.

**Marinette:** Awwww! My Adrien looks so cute when he's sleeping!!

**Me:** you sound like Chloe when you say my Adrien 

**Marinette:**  Don't compare me to her!

**Me:**  I'm joking

**Marinette:** As an apology I except more pics. This time closer to his face

You roll your eyes and sit on the couch beside Adrien, taking a picture of his face. You smirk, then take a selfie of you doing a peace sign with a sleeping Adrien in the background. You send both pictures to Marinette.

**Marinette:** wtf?! Why would you take a selfie!? so jealous! But the first pic is great.

To tease her, even more, you decide to video chat with her. She answers and immediately starts whisper shouting.

"Why are you calling me!?"

"To mess with you". You say trying to hold back your laughter.

"Shhhhh! Don't be so loud, you'll wake him up!" She said.

"Oh, is that what you're worried about? In that case...." You start calling Adrien's name and shake him.

"Noooooo! Stop it!" she whines.

"Adrien, wake up~ Marinette wants to talk to you." You say in a sing-song voice.

You see Marinette make an annoyed face and say, "I'm hanging up now". Then she does. You chuckle quietly to yourself.

How has he not woken up yet? You shake him again. He does nothing. You say his name a bit louder than before. He still does nothing. Then an idea crosses your mind. You smile, biting your lip then blow in his ear. He jolts awake, breathing heavily. He looks at you, his face flushed. You're just trying hard not to laugh, but you fail and burst out laughing.

"What was that for?" Adrien whines.

"I literally shake you and you didn't wake up, yet that does!" you say while still laughing.

He just rolls his eyes and gets up, getting his phone. You sigh, still giggling a bit, checking the time on your phone.

"Fuck," you say. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck."

Adrien looks at you weird. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"I'm supposed to by home by 9:30 to help my mom and it's 9:19!" You groaned."And it already takes 15 minutes for me to walk!"

You sat there pouting for a second when Adrien pipped up. "My driver could drive you."

"Really?" you ask.

"Yeah, I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

You quickly engulf him in a hug. "Thank you! You're a life saver." You say, happily.

You let go of him and start getting your stuff together. You look at Adrien and he's standing there as if in a daze. You walk over to him and waved a hand in his face. He snaps out of his daze and looks at you with a blush on his face.

"What's wrong?" You ask.

"N-nothing, you should get going." He says getting your stuff, and handing it to you.

"Oh. Thank you." You put your bag on and follow him out the door.

He asks a woman of the name, Natalie, to drive you home. She says 'of course' and you follow her out the front door.

"Bye Adrien! See you tomorrow." You say walking out.

"Bye." He says, waving. You get in a car, tell the 'Natalie' your address, drive home.

When you get home, your mom was passed out on the couch. You decided to go upstairs and work on your homework for a while. As you are working you here a knock on your balcony door. You snap your head to the noise and sit there for a bit. _It's probably just a bird,_ you think, sighing. Then you hear the knocking again. This time you get up and get in a fighting stance ready to face whatever was out there. You walk up to the door and pull back the curtain to reveal the one and only Chat Noir, smirking. You get out of your stance sighing, and open the door.

"What do you want." You say, bluntly.

Chat frowned. "I thought you'd be more happy to see me, my lady."

You chuckled a bit and said, "And why would you think that?"

"Because I'm the best there is a saving people and being awesome."

Is that a reason?" You ask.

"Yes." he says, and goes back to his usual smirk.

You roll your eyes and go back inside. _Why is he here? Not that I mind him being here. It's just-_ ugghh _! Why can't these feeling go away!?_ You think.

You sigh, and look back at him. He came into your room and was looking around.

"Why are you here, really?" You ask.

He stops looking around and looks at you. "I came to see you, to make sure you were okay from the other day." He says, with a genuine smile. You looked at him wide-eyed, a blush creeping up to your cheeks.

You clear your throat and asked, "Do you normally do that with other people?"

He walks over to you, smirking deviously while doing so. "No, not normally. I guess that makes you special." He says while looking down at you.

You could feel yourself blushing madly. You open your mouth to say something (more like stutter it), but he interrupts you by saying, "I also came to apologize for laughing at you when you were wet. So... I'm sorry, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" You realized he was way too close for comfort so you toke and step back.

You thought about his offer for awhile and then came up with an idea. "Let Alya interview you for the Ladyblog." You say.

He blinks."What."

"My friend, Alya, runs the Ladyblog and I'm sure she'd be happy to get an interview from the great Chat Noir." You mimicked him by flexing your muscles. "And you do kinda ow me for getting you out of your mess."

He smiled and bowed."It be my pleasure _purrincess._ "

You snorted. "Really?"

He smiled at your reaction and continued. "What? Got a problem with my _pawsitivley purrfect_ puns?"

You laughed quietly. "Yes. I think your puns are catastrophically bad."

"Says the one who just did it." He says, poking your side.

You laugh some more until your here a beep.  
"What was that?" You ask, looking around.

"My miraculous," he says, showing you the ring on his finger. "It what makes me a superhero. And when it beeps I have 5 minutes before I change back."

"Oh," you say curiously, " _Oh._ " You realize he has to leave.

"What, you don't want me to leave?" He asks, smirking.

"Uh, uh. I-I don't care if you leave or not." You say, crossing your arms, probably blushing.

He laughs at you and says, "You're so cute."

You blush even more and start to push him toward the door. You hear his miraculous beep again.

"Well, looks like your gonna change back soon, so you should get going. Bye."

He smirked again, grabbed your hand and kisses it lightly. "See you later, ma belle." Then he jumped off the balcony, over to the next building.

You looked until you couldn't see him anymore, and toke a long sigh. You walked back inside and closed the door behind every you, your heart slowing down a bit. This boy was becoming too much for your heart. You smiled and thought, _Eh, I'll deal with it,_ and went back to your homework, still smiling about the moments when he was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments on what you think and any suggestions you have for future chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry....

Hey everyone. So I've abandoned this fic. I could not find any inspiration to write, but when I did I realized that I wanna rewrite this fic. So that's what I'm gonna do. It's gonna be the same but hopefully better. Stay tuned for the update. Bye for now....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I will keep this one up for comparison and thanks for 100+ kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading more to come in the future


End file.
